<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>43 градуса жары by Jaellybeoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588753">43 градуса жары</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaellybeoms/pseuds/Jaellybeoms'>Jaellybeoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaellybeoms/pseuds/Jaellybeoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ёнджэ кружится голова, когда он смотрит на Джебома в одних боксёрах, но всё это результат солнечного удара, ведь так?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>43 градуса жары</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ёнджэ припекло голову. Да, определённо, этой фразой он и будет оправдывать головокружение, возникающее при каждом взгляде на Джебома в одних боксерах. Ведь не впервые же видит. Но во рту сохнет, в глазах рябит, ладошки потеют, а язык заплетается, пока Чхве просит парня отойти и не загораживать вид на его любимую телепередачу, в которой собак забирают из приюта. Джебом фыркает, говорит, что единственный вид, на кого стоит обратить внимание — это он сам, а потом принимает какую-то геройскую позу, только плаща развивающегося не хватает. Ёнджэ тихо хихикает, представляя супергероев, чьи костюмы бы ограничивались боксерами и плащом. Крайне непрактично. Пока он размышлял над новым дизайном, способным поднять комиксы на новый уровень, Джебом успел вновь заскучать, а когда Джебому скучно он сделает все, чтобы вернуть к себе внимание. То кричать о своей сексуальности начнёт, то наоборот эгьё замутит (страшное зрелище, советуем убрать детей и беременных от экранов), ну, а пока Им решает забраться на Ёнджэ, беззащитно валяющегося на диване.<br/>— Нет, нет, хён, я точно помру, — Ёнджэ всеми силами пытается спихнуть лишний источник жара с себя, но тот и не шелохнулся даже<br/>— Если любишь — терпи, — безразлично отвечает Джебом, прижимаясь ближе<br/>Ужасная фраза, ее давно пора запретить, потому что Джебом использует ее всегда и у Ёнджэ не остаётся выбора. В последний раз он из-за этого оказался на вершине чертовски огромной американской горки, а все потому что у Джебома, видите ли, пунктик на это. Не построить дом, вырастить дерево и родить сына, но прокатиться на самых бешеных горках Сеула держась за ручки. Чхве не удивится, если через пару минут в голове возлюбленного возникнет ещё какая-нибудь сумасшедшая идея.<br/>Ёнджэ не перестает обмахиваться какой-то старой тетрадкой и смотрит на Джебома, который, уткнувшись подбородком в его грудь, пытается сфокусировать взгляд на кончике носика Ёнджэ, от чего глаза его забавно косятся. Чхве не выдерживается и начинает хохотать, сотрясаясь всем телом, от чего Им прикусывает язык, когда его голова подскакивает на вибрирующей груди. Где-то на фоне семья интересуется золотистым ретривером, брошенным у дверей приюта<br/>— Ёнджэ, — начинает Джебом, видя как Чхве снова теряет к нему интерес, обращаясь к экрану телевизора, только заслышав радостный лай щенка, — А тебе жарко?<br/>— Невыносимо<br/>— У меня есть идея, — не менее радостно, чем собака на экране, возникает Им, вскакивая с Ёнджэ, беспощадно проходясь локтями по его животу.<br/>«Here we go again noo», — пропевает про себя Ёнджэ, с опаской наблюдая в какую сторону несёт Джебома. Когда симпатичные боксёры исчезают за дверцей холодильника, Чхве надеется на холодный коктейль или хотя бы мороженое, но Джебом возвращается со льдом и, не теряя не минуты, стаскивает футболку с Ёнджэ, который слишком задумывается над названием фильма, в котором была похожая сцена и чем она закончилась. А потом кожу резко обдает холодом — Ёнджэ вздрагивает и охает, роняя тетрадку, которая сразу пропадает за диваном — местом, где исчезают все потерянные вещи. Но думать о порталах за диванами и шкафами не хочется, потому что у Джебома теперь прохладные пальцы и он ими так робко касается чужих губ, а язык, которым он проходится по образовавшимся мокрым дорожкам на животе Ёнджэ, наоборот горячий до мурашек, и ради такого контраста ощущений Ёнджэ готов пережить хоть 718 градусов в аду.<br/>Где-то на фоне золотого ретривера называют Джеком. Ёнджэ молится всем известным богам о том, чтобы их Джексон забыл про приглашение в гости, и о том, чтобы Джебом даже не думал останавливаться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>